ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
After the Storiverse
After the Storiverse is the first issue of Origin Comics' Series, Cillian X Carrie. Summary The comic begins in the cliff, A shadowy figure's looking at the ocean as he's been exploring America after the battle two years ago. During the storm, the figure to be none other than Cillian Darcy himself. Cillian, after the final battle against Prince Blueblood two years ago, has been traveling since his exile for murder that he didn't commit. He notices the extra large Beetle drone the scientists deployed and destroys it with one throw of his trident. However, he was being observed by an unknown presence following the large explosion of the Drone. Taking off on his motorcycle again, Cillian fails to notice a trigger wire just as his motorcycle runs into it, causing him to crash as an explosion destroys his vehicle. When Cillian gets up, he is quickly, yet brutally, beaten by a shadow telekinetic girl. She steals Scaramouche's tuning sword, quickly using it against him and cuts part of Cillian's beard off. He attempts to use his handgun, but it is swiftly destroyed, and this is soon followed with his armor and machine gun. Desperately, Cillian makes a run for it after activating the last of his explosives to buy himself some time, as a sudden downpour begins. Cillian manages to find a hiding place in the destroyed Giant Beetle Drone. His doubt in his mind manifests as Lorcan in his prime, initiating a heated debate between two boys. The hallucination points out the futility of his battle, demanding that Cillian not to give up and fight back, since Cillian lost Lilly after the murder. Lorcan refuses, believing his attacker is nothing but "nuts and bolts", and that he's always found a way to overcome the odds no matter what Cortana has sent to kill him; moreover, Lorcan himself hasn't been seen since he fought Prince Blueblood for one last time. The hallucination, expressing his desire for closure, ask Cillian to see a temple; through a crack in the metal, Cillian sees the horseback figure haunting his visions, as well as a temple-like structure in the distance. Choosing to make a run for it, Cillian runs through the rain, feeling his intense focus kick in. Looking behind, he finally identifies his attacker: Carrie White in hot pursuit. Cillian arrives at the ruined temple complex before them and hides while they split up to look for him. Failing to find Cillian, Carrie bide her time, melding into the shadows so she can wait for him to reveal himself. Cillian tries to slip away, but is quickly caught and runs for his life. He sees a portal and about to go there before Carrie tackles him. Once outside of the temple, Cillian rescues Carrie, then swims to a nearby desert island. Coming to her senses and spotting her sickle in the water, Carrie prepares to finally kill an exhausted Cillian. Before she can do so, however, Cillian smells a beautiful flower before giving it to her. As he gives the flower to her, Carrie drops her sickle after remembering her mother's words, faced with the reality that Cillian may not be truly evil after all as she was indoctrinated into believing. Distraught, Carrie then sits on the island with Cillian, albeit from a distance, seemingly making peace with her new friend and pondering about what the truth really is. Trivia *The comic takes place two years after The End. *It shows that Cillian was accused of murder that he didn't commit and now being wanted. Category:Cillian X Carrie Issues